


Promise

by ZaeBee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaeBee/pseuds/ZaeBee
Summary: The scions had helped take back Doma, and before they would return to Eorzea, a moment of reprise, rest, and celebrating was due.They'd celebrate a little too much some would say. Not that they didn't deserve it.
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 18





	Promise

It wasn’t very late in the night, around 9pm mayhaps, Alisaie was 3 tankards of Doman beer in by now. The warrior of light, on the other hand, had just sculled their 7th to roaring applause from those egging her on.

_ She's amazing. _ Alisaie thought through her muddy drunken mind, soon catching the gaze of the one they admired. She was stunned for a moment, not even looking away. Eri (the wol) soon left her seat, giving a slight wave to those she drank with as she went with her tankard still half full. 

"Hey." She spoke, approaching Alisaie who sat at the bar. 

"H-hey…" Alisaie greeted in return. 

"Where'd your drinking buddies go?"

"Oh, I think Alphinaud went to vomit his guts out somewhere and Magnai went to take care of him."

"Well at least he's not stirring trouble by trying to find his "nhaama" again." Eri laughed. 

"Yeah." Alisaie gave a slight chuckle too, sipping her drink afterwards. That's when it began to hit her even harder. The weakening in her legs, blurred vision whenever she moved her head, thoughts that she'd otherwise not entertain. 

She looked at Eri's lips, practically prodded them with her eyes. It wasn't Alisaie's intention but she couldn't help it.

"You're staring pretty intensely there," Eri finally spoke up after a minute or so. “Y’know if you take a photo it’ll last longer.”

"I can't really take a photo so…"

Eri just giggled in response. "We do really need to get you a Tomestone soon!" Then pulling out her own compact technological device. 

"It's not something I can just buy! You adventurers just show up with them…"

"We could steal one" Eri gave a wink that made Alisaie's heart fluttered and skip several beats. 

"That wouldn't be right!" She argued however. 

"Then how about we go on a quest to find you one after this war?" 

Alisaie paused for a moment, her mind struggling to form a coherent thought. So she just listened to her heart instead.

"I'd like that." She said with a smile.

"Still, we can take one right now and maybe we could get someone to paint it!" 

"You’d do that?” 

“Of course!” She grinned before pulling out her phone and standing up.She beckoned Alisaie to do the same. And So she did, sitting her drink on the bench and hopping to Eri's side as she tried keeping balance. 

"So how does it-"

Eri grabbed her and pulled closer with a single arm. Her other arm holding the TS(tomestone) In Front of them at a slightly higher angle. 

Alisaie blushed red. 

"Just look at the device and smile." She turned to Alisaie as she spoke, face ever so close. Alisaie struggled to keep her heart from leaving her chest, struggled to think rational and just struggled to not reveal herself. 

The camera on the device flashed but Alisaie didn't smile. Eri went to take another just to get a few more versions as she usually did but just before she pressed the button to take the shot… Alisaie called her name in a tone not often heard. She turned her head and looked into Alisaie's longing eyes. 

The camera flashed, distracting them both for a moment. A long enough moment for Alisaie to hold herself back and Eri to check out the photos. 

Alisaie gulped down the rest of her drink, her 4th drink, trying to drown her embarrassment. Did I really just almost do that??? She still panicked. And by the time Eri would turn back to her, she'd have finished her drink and came up for a sharp "ah" breath. 

"The first one turned out pretty good." She spoke, showing Alisaie the photo on her TS.

_ Oh, it’s actually really nice… _

“You like it?” Eri prodded. “We can take another if you–”

“No, it’s lovely!” She spoke up but still looked a little sad. “But maybe we could get one where im actually looking at the TS?” 

“Sure thing!” Eri grinned and started the simple but confounding to some, process again. “We’ll find you a TS as soon as this war is done, I promise.” 

Alisaie smiled along with Eri this time. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those memories faded away when Alisaie finally sensed her prey. She sat up off the desert dry rock and spotted the Sin Eater in the distance. She continued to just watch it a moment before attacking.

A year ago that promise was made. Maybe the war was over by now, but she didn’t know… had the warrior of light started the quest without her? No… she wouldn’t do that. That just wasn’t who she was. Even now Alisaie knew in her heart, the one she loved was doing everything she could to find her way here. 

She closed her eyes once more before going to battle.

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around an hour later when Alisaie almost fell over if not for Eri’s swift reflexes. 

“I think it’s time for you to take a nap.” She laughed. 

“Nonsense!” Alisaie yelled as if she had talked to Lord Hien a bit too much. 

Eri giggled again, deciding to let Alisaie be for a moment. At Least till she tried to step away again, to get another drink and almost tripped just like before. 

And just like before Eri caught her. “Alright, it’s definitely time for bed!” 

“I’m fine!” Alisaie whined. 

“Nope.” Eri simply stated before sweeping the girl off her feet and holding her bridal style. 

Alisaie pouted. An unusual site to see on the girl but to Eri it was cute nonetheless. “Alright… I’ll go to bed but only if you stay with me!” She caved. 

Eri laughed and smiled earnestly like usual. “Deal.” 

She carried her to a small room and placed her on the bed. Lighting the candle on the bedside table before pulling off Alisaie’s boot. 

“We had a deal remember.” Alisaie reminded like a spoiled brat. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Eri sighed as she pulled of the other boot. She laid beside her after that, just facing Alisaie a moment till she closed her eyes. 

“Hey…” Alisaie spoke up. “Hey!–” she spoke louder to try to get her attention but only heard a snore. A snore that came from Eri. “Wow… you passed right out… I mean,, of course you did, that battle was exhausting and you drank so much…” She couldn’t help but chuckle a the last bit. A few strands of hair fell down on Eri’s face. Alisaie reached toward her, moving the strands to behind her ear. Eri just looked so peaceful in the moment and Alisaie wanted nothing to change that. But something always did.

Eri winced and mumbled something in her sleep. Sweat began to form and drip from her forehead. Her breathing became more restless and rough as well.

_ Is she having a nightmare?  _ Alisaie wondered while also wondering what it was about. But she decided agaisn’t leaving her to find out. 

“Hey…” Alisaie spoke softly, squirming closer and taking ahold of the restless hero. Her breathing soon calmed, along with the rest of her. She’d been through a lot but Alisaie wasn’t gonna leave her side, not now, not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Eri is kinda just a placeholder name that i wanted to use instead of constantly calling her "the wol" and i didn't describe her cause i still wanted her to be kinda self-insert 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
